


all the colors in disguise

by gregorsamsa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorsamsa/pseuds/gregorsamsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade/calliope for ladystuck 2014!</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the colors in disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obligatoryusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatoryusername/gifts).



_Somewhere deep in the dark_  
 _A howling beast hears us talk._  
 _I dare you to close your eyes_  
 _And see all the colors in disguise._  
 _Running into the night,_  
 _The earth is shaking and I see a light._  
 _The light is blinding my eyes_  
 _As the soft walls eat us alive._

**Author's Note:**

> for obligatoryusername!
> 
> "I would be happy with anything - close to canon or a distant AU, sadstuck or fluff, whatever! This pairing gets no love, so I just want SOMETHING. :D Romantic or platonic, either is fine."
> 
> I went in a different direction than any of your suggestions, I hope that's ok!


End file.
